Moments in Time
by SG-LAB
Summary: A series about the growing relationship between Weir and Lorne. WeirLorne and minor ShepMcKay throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moments in Time

Author: sg-lab

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Pairings: Pre-relationship Weir/Lorne, Sheppard/Mckay eventually, Ronon/Teyla and Beckett/Cadman

Rating: Kid friendly for now may change later

Characters: Weir and Lorne mainly with everybody making an appearance at one point or another.

Beta: Nope

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I'm just having a little fun with them for nothing.

Spoilers/Season: Set around S3. No spoilers so far.

Notes: This is a series of stories showing the relationship between Weir and Lorne with a side of Sheppard/Mckay developing throughout. Feedback: It would be much appreciated for this.

Moment 1

After trying to fall asleep for two hours, Elizabeth sighed and pulled the covers off. Pushing herself out of bed she put on her gray jogging pants and an old dark blue T-shirt.

It was about one in the morning, leaving the halls rather quiet. Elizabeth had started jogging in the middle of the night in recent weeks when she found herself too wound up to sleep.

She had been running for about fifteen minutes passing by the odd soldier here and there when she heard her name being called from behind.

"Dr. Weir, is everything all right?"

Her pace slowed down and she turned to look over her shoulder. Major Marcus Lorne was running up to her in dark gray jogging pants and gray Air Force T-shirt.

"Major," she smiled at him. "I was just running off some energy before going to sleep. How about yourself?"

"The same. My team and I just got back from P-2…something an hour ago," they shared a grin. After going to so many planets no one could remember what the designation was of their latest trip let alone their first. Rodney Mckay was the only one on the expedition to claim he knew all of them. "Well, I'll leave you to your run."

Lorne was about to turn into another hall when Elizabeth spoke. "Have you been running long?" When he paused looking a little unsure she continued. "Tonight I mean. Have you been running long tonight because if you don't mind running with the boss I wouldn't mind the company."

He hesitated for a moment realizing they had both stopped running.

"If you prefer to run alone that's all right," she smiled at him.

"No," he hastened to say. "Actually I wouldn't mind the company either."

Her smile widened and she gestured down the hall. "Shall we?"

He nodded smiling back at her as they continued down the hall together.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Moments in Time

Author: sg-lab

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Pairings: Pre-relationship Weir/Lorne, Sheppard/Mckay eventually, Ronon/Teyla and Beckett/Cadman

Rating: Kid friendly for now may change later

Characters: Weir and Lorne mainly with everybody making an appearance at one point or another.

Beta: Nope

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I'm just having a little fun with them for nothing.

Spoilers/Season: Set around S3. No spoilers so far.

Notes: This is a series of stories showing the relationship between Weir and Lorne with a side of Sheppard/Mckay developing throughout. I have a larger story idea where these smaller ones may become flashbacks.

Feedback: It would be much appreciated for this.

Moment 2

"Is this seat taken?"

Elizabeth looked up from her tray of food to look at Major Lorne standing with his own tray on the opposite side of the table. She swallowed the rest of her bite and waved towards the free chair. "Be my guest."

Lorne smiled and sat down. "So, were you able to get to sleep last night?"

She grinned. "Yes, and while it was late I managed to get enough."

"Well, I'm glad I could wear you out enough for you to get enough sleep."

She tossed her head back letting out a laugh. "Careful Major, people might start talking with statements like that."

"Dr. Weir, Major," the two companions looked up to see John Sheppard a few steps away from them and coming to stand next to Lorne.

"Sir," Lorne sat up straighter in his chair getting ready to stand.

"At ease, Major," Sheppard was smiling, but it wasn't making the Major at ease at all.

"Oh Colonel," Elizabeth stood up and grabbed her tray. "I forgot we have that meeting this morning."

"Yeah, Rodney's already in your office waiting. He's chomping at the bit. He thinks this planet may really have something interesting," John's smile had reached his eyes and Lorne found the tension in his shoulders ease just a little.

"Well, Major," Elizabeth looked at Lorne giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry our breakfast was cut short."

Lorne stood then. "That's all right, Ma'am. Duty calls and it's calling for me too," he smiled back before watching his commanding officer and boss leave together.

"Major?"

"Hhmm?"

"Sir," Cadman called to him again.

"Sorry Lieutenant," he shook his head. "Must have been wool gathering."

"Sir, are you ready to go?"

"Eager to go?" He smirked. Cadman had sprained an ankle and was just now healed enough to go back on full duty.

"Yes sir," she grinned.

"I guess we better get going," he grinned thinking how Cadman reminded him of his little sister Tara.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Moments in Time  
Author: sglab  
Rating: Kid friendly  
Pairings/Characters: Pre-relationships: Weir/Lorne, Mckay/Sheppard, Weir, Lorne, Sheppard, Beckett  
Summary: The growing relationship between Elizabeth Weir and Major Marcus Lorne

Moment 3

Major Lorne and his team had been sitting in the infirmary for the past fifteen minutes waiting for their usual post mission physicals. While it was not unusual for the staff to not get to teams as fast when it was after midnight, as there were fewer on duty, the infirmary seemed to be rather busy.

When Lorne and his team had returned from their mission they were told to go to the infirmary by one of the technicians. Dr. Weir would de-brief them in the morning unless they had something particularly important to report about the mission.

"Major," a Scottish accent interrupted his thoughts. "Sorry for the delay."

"It looks like something happened while we were gone," Lorne observed.

"I'm afraid so."

Lorne noted how the doctor's voice sounded so weary and tired. "What happened?"

"Col. Sheppard's team returned early from their offworld mission after Rodney was badly injured."

"Is he going to be all right?"

"He's in a coma in critical condition. We only just got him stable. Beyond that we don't know."

"Damn," Lorne breathed out.

"Aye," Carson agreed.

Lorne was finished with his post mission physical and as usual too wound up to sleep after returning late at night. He took his usual path to run and saw a familiar figure running a few feet ahead of him.

"Dr. Weir," he kept running to catch up to her, but received no response. "Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth gasped for breath when Lorne touched her shoulder. "Major."

"Ma'am," he greeted. "Sorry if I startled you."

She waved him off brushing a hand through her damp sweaty hair. It looked like she had been running for awhile. "So, did you have a good mission?" She continued with a much slower pace; something closer to fast walking.

"Well, Parrish looked like he was having fun," he joked of the botanist. "Cadman was just glad to get out of the city for awhile. And I'm never quite sure about Sgt. Leonard. He doesn't say much."

"That's good."

Lorne frowned. Dr. Weir's mind was obviously somewhere else. Rodney. He could kick himself for not thinking. "How's Rodney?" A look of surprise passed her eyes. "Dr. Beckett told us when we were in the infirmary for our post mission physicals."

She nodded closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. "He's stable. That's all Carson can say right now."

"What happened? I didn't get a chance to ask the doc."

She sighed leaning her back against the nearest wall. Her head tipped up a bit looking at the ceiling. "Remember that great find Col. Sheppard mentioned yesterday morning?"

She didn't look at him to see his nod, but continued speaking. "They took all the precautions they could think of. Short of not going on that planet at all, there isn't a precaution that exists," her head tipped down looking forward and at Lorne who was frowning now. "It was a weapon. Rodney got too close and it fired at him. No one has figured out what it did to him exactly."

"Dr Weir, why don't I walk you to your quarters; you look exhausted," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you may be right, Major," she gave him a weak smile letting him guide here to her quarters.

"Elizabeth?" they were startled by the voice up ahead of them coming their way. Col. Sheppard came up next to Elizabeth placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She gave him a tired smile. "Yes, John. The Major was just walking me to my quarters so I could get some sleep."

"I see," Lorne felt like squirming under the look he was receiving from his CO and the tone of his voice.

"Any changes in Rodney's condition?" Lorne could see the hope in her eyes, but he knew she knew it was unlikely anything had changed.

"No," John sighed rubbing his tired eyes.

"How about you? How are you doing?" Elizabeth directed toward John.

Lorne had to bite his tongue at his CO's sudden display of discomfort. "Carson kicked me out of the infirmary. Told me to get some sleep," it was said in a rush and little grumble.

"Good," Elizabeth nodded. "I think we all could use some sleep." She looked at Lorne then. "Shall we?"

"Sure, unless you'd prefer Col. Sheppard to walk you," Lorne was ready to get out of this hall as soon as possible.

"No, that's all right. Col. Sheppard needs his rest. Correct Colonel?" A single eyebrow rose.

"Uhh, yeah," Sheppard gave them a weak smile. "Have a good night's sleep."

"Yes Sir."

"Goodnight, John."

"I think we need to stop meeting like this," Lorne said to Elizabeth in half jest once they were alone.

"You're not afraid of the Colonel, are you?" She grinned.

"Honestly? Yes." Both of her eyebrows raised surprised. "I'm just saying from everything I've heard, he's very protective."

"Unless you're conspiring with the Genii, I wouldn't worry," she chuckled. "Well, here's my place."

"Goodnight Dr. Weir."

"Goodnight Major." They shared a glance before Elizabeth stepped into her room and the door closed separating them.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Moments in Time  
Author:sglab  
Characters/Pairings: Weir/Lorne, Sheppard/Mckay, Teyla, Beckett  
Notes: This one is a little longer and a whole lot of angst.

Moment 4

Major Lorne was walking through the gate room. A plastic container about the size of a shoe box was clutched in both of his hands.

It wasn't the first time the Major had been seen doing this in the last week. It was in fact the third day in a row.

He continued through the room and up the stairs. Coming to his destination, he knocked on the side of the opened doorway.

Elizabeth's eyes drifted up from her computer and she shook her head while a little smile was playing across her face. "Major, is there something can I do for you?" She had said this every time he showed up in her office with that container.

"I heard you missed breakfast…again," he shook his head crossing the room to stand across from. He placed the container on her desk and opened it. He then pulled out some napkins, two muffins and two cups of coffee in covered paper cups.

"I appreciate the thought Major, but it's not necessary."

"They're your favorite," he waved one of the muffins in front of her.

A single eyebrow went up. "How do you know these muffins are my favorite?"

He shrugged. "You mentioned it once."

She gave him a speculative look before she frowned touching her earpiece. "Carson, what's wrong? Is it Rodney?" The astrophysicist had yet to wake from his coma and it seemed less likely that he ever would every day.

"We're about to perform emergency surgery," Lorne heard the doctor now.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked standing up and heading toward the door. Lorne stood as well and followed her out.

"We found pressure being put on the brain that needs to be relieved immediately. Colonel Sheppard and his team were there when Rodney seized. I need to get ready to assist. Dr. Barrenbaum is performing the procedure."

"Understood," Elizabeth said. "Good luck," the last was spoken in an almost whisper.

They entered the infirmary a few minutes later where they found Teyla sitting straight in her chair, her back rigid. Her hands were together. The whiteness of her knuckles was the only thing betraying her worry.

John was pacing the length of the room. His body was frenetic movement.

And Ronon was nowhere to be found.

"Elizabeth," Teyla offered her a sympathetic smile gesturing to the chair next to her left. "Ronon was having difficulty sitting still," she said without needing to be asked. "He is in the gym."

Elizabeth sat down next to the Athosian and reached out with a single hand squeezing the other woman's hands.

"John," Elizabeth spoke to the pacing man. "John," she said again when he continued pacing seeming not to hear her. She looked to her right meeting Teyla's understanding eyes.

"I've tried as well, but he won't listen."

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find she had fallen asleep resting her head on an exam table. She blinked several times to focus and looked up meeting the smiling face of Major Lorne.

Lifting her head, Elizabeth realized the Major was sitting off the side of the same exam table she had been sleeping on. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour," Lorne answered.

Elizabeth looked around and found Teyla's seat vacant and John was now sitting in a chair several feet away. His arms were crossed over his front and his head was down, but he wasn't asleep. Before Elizabeth could say anything else, Teyla returned with a tray of coffee.

"Major, you're not being kept from any duties are you?" Elizabeth asked a few minutes later.

"No," he shook his head. "If anything important comes up I'll be told," he pointed to the radio tucked in his ear.

Elizabeth stood up and did her own pacing for a little while. The clatter of a chair and the angry shout of one Col. Sheppard startled her as she was returning to her own seat.

"What the hell is taking so long?"

"John," Elizabeth came up next to the angry man placing a hand on his back.

John took a deep breath glancing sideways at her. "Yeah, I know."

Squeezing his shoulder she left him alone and walked over sitting next to Lorne on the exam table.

"Our muffins are probably stale by now," Elizabeth's brow scrunched not understanding. "The muffins I brought to your office this morning," Lorne clarified.

Nodding a smile was playing across her lips. "Maybe we should try for lunch," Elizabeth glanced at her watch. "Make that dinner. Breakfast doesn't seem to work with us."

Lorne chuckled and was about to respond when they heard footsteps. Looking up they saw Carson Beckett enter looking very tired.

Everyone crowded around the doctor speaking at once.

"Hold on," Carson held up a hand to halt the questions bombarding him. "He made it through the surgery," collective sighs of relief washed through the room. "It looks good. Dr. Barrenbaum believes he was able to release the pressure."

"Is he going to be okay now?" John asked.

"We're hoping this well turn things around."

"You're hoping?"

"John," Elizabeth's voice was placating, but also held a warning.

Carson sighed. "Believe me, I'm just as frustrated."

"Can we see him, Carson?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Carson smiled. "Just give us a few minutes to settle him."

"I have some things I should be getting to," Lorne said to Elizabeth.

"Maybe I'll see you at dinner," she smiled.

"I look forward to it," he smiled back before leaving the room.

Teyla had left to tell Ronon the news letting John and Elizabeth have a few minutes together with Rodney.

They entered the private room seeing Rodney still unconscious. Tubes seemed to be everywhere and the incessant beeping of the heart monitor assured them their friend was still among the living.

John sat at Rodney's right while Elizabeth sat at his left. They each rested a hand on Rodney's arms.

"Hey, buddy," John's voice was soft. "We need you to wake up." John licked his lower lip and looked around him.

Elizabeth watched John for a moment and sighed inwardly. She looked down at her unconscious friend and leaned in toward his ear.

John frowned. "What did you say to him?" He asked when Elizabeth straightened in her chair moving away from Rodney's ear.

"That's between Rodney and me," she smirked.

Silence descended for a few minutes before John spoke again. "So, are you dating Lorne?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

John opened his mouth to respond when they heard a faint grown. "Rodney?" They both said the man's name.

Disclaimer in p1


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Moments in Time 5/?  
Author: sglab  
Characters/Pairings: Weir/Lorne, Sheppard/Mckay, Beckett/Cadman, Ronon/Teyla  
Notes: Well, this part ended quite differently than I planned. I was going to do something else, but there was no way I could get to it once it took the direction it did. I think I know what I can do for the next part to get it back on track. Unless my muse decides differently.  
Rating: Kid friendly  
Feedback: I'd appreciate it.  
Beta: Nope

Moment 5

It was a week later and Elizabeth and Marc never had that dinner. In fact they hadn't seen much of each other outside of work related issues.

Rodney had started to improve waking up a little more every day. John spent most of his time with the scientist and Lorne found himself picking up much of the slack.

The Major was strolling down one of the halls of Atlantis one afternoon when he saw Drs. Weir and Mckay and Col. Sheppard. Weir and Sheppard were flanking Mckay. The scientist had a hand on each of their arms as they were taking a slow walk down the hall.

Mckay was looking pale and a little unsteady on his feet. Lorne remembered hearing the scientist was being released from the infirmary today.

"Ma'am, Sir," Lorne greeted Weir and Sheppard and looked at Mckay. "How're you doing, Rodney?"

"Hmm, like I just woke from a coma after being zapped by a very powerful weapon. Any other stupid questions, Major?" Lorne noticed the shared grimace between Weir and Sheppard.

"Be nice, Rodney," John scolded. Rodney looked at the Colonel and stuck out his tongue. "Best you can do, Mckay?"

"Yes," they could hear the tiredness in the scientist's voice.

"All right," John said. "You need a nap before movie night."

"What's tonight's movie, Sir?" Lorne asked.

"It's a surprise," Sheppard grinned. They stopped walking as they came to a door. "I can take him from here, Elizabeth. Thanks for the help."

"Happy to help. I'll see you two in a couple of hours," Elizabeth gave Rodney a brief hug while giving John's hand on Rodney's shoulder a squeeze.

Once John had Rodney in the scientist's room and the door closed, Elizabeth turned to look at Lorne. "Are you going to movie night?"

"I think I will," he smiled.

"Well, we have just under two hours. What do you think of having that dinner?"

"I think that would be a great idea."

A little over an hour and a half later, Elizabeth and Major Lorne entered the rec room laughing. "She did not." She exclaimed.

"Yes she did," Lorne laughed. "She was a real brat."

They sat down on one of the sectionals. They were the first ones there.

"So what is she doing now?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's a beautician," Lorne scowled at the woman next to her as peals of laughter came out of her.

"What's so funny?" John asked from the doorway as he steered Rodney ahead of him. They sat down next to the other two. Lorne was on Elizabeth's left while John was on her right and Rodney was on John's right.

"Major Lorne was just sharing some amusing stories about his younger sister."

Teyla and Ronon entered then and took seats on the other sectional. Carson and Cadman came in a short time later.

John put in the DVD a few minutes later seeing everyone that was going to come had.

"Cool, you got Doctor Who season one," Laura cheered.

"Season twenty-seven," Rodney and John responded together. "What?" They asked in unison again when everyone looked at them.

They watched the first two episodes before soft snores were heard. Everyone looked over to see Rodney's head resting on the shoulder of a certain Lt. Colonel. The scientist's eyes were shut and his mouth was hanging open.

John straightened his throat and licked his lips as all eyes seemed to be on him. "Someone want to help me out with Sleeping Beauty here?"

"I have a wheelchair I put just outside the door," Beckett said heading to the door. "I thought this might happen."

"Thanks Carson," John nodded before looking at Rodney. "Come on Rodney. Time to wake up."

Rodney mumbled something and seemed to snuggle in closer to John's side.

"Ronon, you want to help me out here?" John asked.

Ronon took a hold of Rodney's shoulders pulling away from John so he could move. Working together they got Rodney into the chair.

"What!" Rodney's voice startled them.

"Calm down, Rodney," John rubbed his friend's shoulder. "We're going back to your room."

"I missed the second episode," Rodney grumbled.

"We'll watch it again when you feel better," John assured.

"Just you and me?" Rodney had his head tipped back and was looking at John who was standing behind him.

"If you'd like."

"Yeah," was Rodney's sleepy reply.

"Well…goodnight everyone," John offered looking rather uncomfortable.

Everyone had cleared out leaving Marcus Lorne and Elizabeth Weir. "I wonder when it will occur to Sheppard and Mckay they've been dating for the past year."

Elizabeth's face showed shock for a moment before it changed into a big grin. "I've been asking myself that lately too."

"To be honest I thought you and Col. Sheppard were going to get together for awhile."

She looked a bit wistful. "I wondered that myself for awhile. But I wasn't sure it as best given our positions and I didn't think John was ready for a commitment. Looking at those two now, he may be ready."

"That, and he is or was in love with two people." Elizabeth gave him an almost sad smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Moments in Time  
Author: sglab  
Characters/Pairing: Weir/Lorne  
Spoiler: Mckay & Mrs. Miller, Progeny  
Beta: Nope  
Rating: kid friendly  
Note: Finally I got this part done. I started it and it took a couple days before I deleted what I had and rewrote it.

Moment 6

It was a month later and Rodney had been back on full duty for a week. He and John were back to their usual level of snark.

It had also been a little over a month since the Daedalus had left for Earth and now that they didn't have a ZPM it was unclear when the next time they would have any kind of contact with Earth.

Elizabeth and Marc continued to run into each other every now and then during their late night jogs. Sometimes they would continue together on their tour of the city and other times they would take a detour to the commissary to have a late night snack.

It took her awhile to work on Major Lorne, but Elizabeth managed to convince him to call her by her first name. By the end of the month they were Elizabeth and Marc in private.

Elizabeth collapsed into the nearest chair in the empty commissary. "How far did we go this time?" She asked Marc who collapsed into his own chair next to her while breathing hard.

"I don't know, but you're really wound up lately. Turn around," she raised a single eyebrow and he grinned. "I thought I'd just get some of those kinks out of your shoulders…if you want," he back pedaled.

She grinned. "All right," his hands came to rest on her shoulders and it startled her for a moment before she began to relax. His thumbs pressed into her shoulders blades and she couldn't stifle the groan. "That feels wonderful."

"What's got you all wound up anyway?" He asked as he continued.

"We're more cut off from Earth now. The Daeadalus is overdue. We have the Wraith and now the Assurans. Take your pick."

"You need to lean on people a little more, Elizabeth. Unload some of your worries on someone else."

"Are you volunteering?" She felt his hands stop and rest on her shoulders so she looked up. "Marc?"

"I'd like that," his right hand moved up her cheek and Elizabeth swallowed hard when she saw the intensity in his eyes. He stepped around her bringing his right hand around behind her head and his left hand up to cup her cheek. Their lips met in a soft tentative kiss.

She tensed for a brief moment before reaching out with her hands letting them rest on his back. The kiss intensified and Marc moved so he was now kneeling in between her legs. This gave her greater access to him and she wrapped her arms around his middle.

When neither could carry on without another breath they parted breathing hard for a completely different reason now.

Marc's hands moved to rest on her sides and hers moved to rest on his shoulders. Their foreheads were pressed together. "What about you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He looked up at her.

"Do you need someone to unload your worries?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I think I do."

"I think I know the perfect person."

"I'd love for you to tell me about this person," he was grinning.

"I will, but not tonight," she was smirking at him. "You need a shower."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Moments in Time  
Author: sglab  
Pairings/Characters: Weir/Lorne, Sheppard/Mckay  
Rating: kid friendly  
Spoilers: none  
Beta: nope  
Note: This is just a fluffy little moment mainly between sheppard and Weir.

Moment 7

"Anything else?" Elizabeth asked the man sitting across from her in her office.

"Yeah," John said. "Are you dating Major Lorne?"

Elizabeth sighed. She knew it was going to leak out sooner or later. Not that she wanted to keep anything from John, he was one of her best friends, but she had hoped to keep it between her and Marc for a little while.

In the light of day after their first kiss she had found herself getting cold feet. Elizabeth invited Marcus over to her quarters the next evening and they had talked long and hard about a more intimate relationship between them. They had decided to take things slow and keep it quiet for a little while.

So far they hadn't done anything much different than in the previous weeks. The only thing was she had invited him over a few times to her quarters for dinner and a movie and maybe a little making out on her couch.

Elizabeth straightened her throat trying to banish those thoughts for the moment. "Yes," she said as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Is that going to be a problem for you? I realize he's your subordinate."

"Honestly, I'm not sure what I feel about that. How long have you been dating?"

"A week and a half."

"Huh."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I just thought it was longer. So, you happy?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Good," he gave her a warm smile. "And don't worry; I'm sure I'll get past the weirdness."

She rolled her eyes. "Well thank you. By the way, how is Rodney doing? I haven't had much of a chance to talk to him lately."

"He's back torturing his minions and our team," he smirked before tipping his mug to take a sip of his coffee.

"So when are you two going to admit you've been dating for the last year? John, are you all right?" Elizabeth rushed to his side taking his coffee mug from him before he dropped it and proceeded giving his back a hard pat.

John coughed and gasped. "I think I burnt my tongue," his words sounded a bit slurred.

"Sorry," she grimaced. "I shouldn't have stuck my nose in your personal business."

He shook his head checking his tongue. "And I just thought you and Lorne had been dating for a couple of months. A year?" He looked at her shrug at him. "Sorry to disappoint, but we're not dating officially or otherwise. At least not yet," the last part was mumbled.

"Well, I will just say I'd like to see you happy. Both of you."

He gave her a grateful smile. "We'll see what happens," he got up and glanced out the window of the office. "Looks like your boyfriend is waiting for you."

She raised a single eyebrow at him. "Go. Harass Rodney. I'm sure he could use a break from the lab."

He grinned and bouncing on the balls of his feet as he turned towards the door he called back to her. "Good idea."

Elizabeth grinned and shook her head before heading out a few minutes later. She came up next to Major Lorne standing in the control room. "Major, have you had dinner yet?"

"No Ma'am," he grinned. His dimples were showing clearly.

"Care to join me?"

"With pleasure," they turned together and left the control room.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Moments in Time 8/?  
Author: sglab  
Pairing/Characters: Weir/Lorne  
Rating: Teen I suppose  
Spoilers: The Return  
Beta: Nope  
Notes: Let's just say Marcus Lorne wears out Elizabeth Weir properly. ;) Lots of angst and a good chunk of comfort

Moment 8

Elizabeth shook her head realizing her door chime had been ringing. Taking another glance out her bedroom balcony, she stepped back in and walked over to her door.

She checked her watch just before opening the door and realized she had been standing on her balcony for almost an hour.

"Marc!" She exclaimed as the door opened. She gave him her first genuine smile since a group of Ancients arrived a little over ten hours ago and told her and her expedition to leave the city.

"My team and I got back about a half hour ago. Col. Sheppard just briefed me a few minutes ago," Marcus Lorne stepped into the room and pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

The smile had fallen from her face and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Marc's shoulder. The back of his jacket was bunched into her fists and he could hear a silent gasp.

Marc walked her in further so the door shut behind him. He continued to hold her as he felt small tremors course through her body. He pulled back just enough to look at her face and found her beautiful features contorted as if she were trying to hold back the tears.

"I wish I knew what I could do…" his words were cut off as she placed three fingers lightly over his lips.

"Stay with me tonight," her eyes were hopeful.

Marc wrapped a hand around her hand that held the fingers to his lips. Pulling the fingers away only after giving them a light kiss he nodded.

He walked her backwards until the back of her knees hit the foot of her bed. His arms wrapped around her middle kissing her deeply feeling her arms return to their former spot around his shoulders.

His hands began to explore and found the hem of her shirt. His fingers tunneled their way under the material and swept up her back coming to her bra.

She pulled back enough to remove her shirt. Not giving him much chance to do anything, she pulled his jacket off his shoulders dropping it to the floor; his own shirt went soon after. She proceeded to kiss his neck and throat continuing a path down his chest.

"Elizabeth," he sighed in consternation. "I want to touch you."

"Soon," she said giving his well defined pecs several kisses. She came to his belly button and began to undo his pants.

He pulled her up by her shoulders pressing her close to him as he grinned in triumph.

"What now, flyboy?" She eyed him with a raised eyebrow and a gleam in her eyes.

"This," before she knew it she was laying on her back and he was kneeling over her.

"I'm impressed," she gave him a mock solemn look.

"What do you think of this?" He asked and removed the rest of their clothes before blanketing her with his body.

She moaned. "You've exceeded my expectations."

"Oh, I don't know," he gave her a thoughtful look. "I think I can do better than that."

"My apologies," Elizabeth panted sometime later. Sweat glistened off their bodies as they lay entwined together. The single sheet was bunched up barely covering either of them. Elizabeth's head rested on Marc's firm chest as her left hand drew lazy circles over his toned abs.

Marc's arms were wrapped around her as his own hand drew lazy circles over her back. "What for?" He asked.

"I didn't think you could wear me out any way other than running," she grinned making him laugh.

"Well thank you. You're not so bad yourself," he kissed her forehead.

"Not so bad?" She pouted.

"You're right," he nudged her over to her back and proceeded to kiss her starting at her forehead and working his way down to her lips complimenting her with words after each kiss. "You were amazing," he kissed her right cheek. "You're smart," he kissed her left cheek. "Sexy as hell," he kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment. "I love you too," she kissed him this time before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face against his neck.

He could feel her shaking hard now and felt wetness at his neck. He pulled back wiping the tears from her cheeks and ghosting a kiss over each eyelid.

She sniffed rubbing her eyes and leaning her head against his chest as they sat together in bed. "This place has become my home. It's not just the place, but the people."

"Yeah, this place and the people have a way of growing on you. Even Rodney's growing on me," this got a light laugh from her.

"What are you going to do when we get back to Earth?" She asked.

"Continue at the SGC probably. What about you?"

"I honestly don't know right now. What ever it is, it will be in Colorado," she looked up at him meeting his gaze.

"I don't want you to throw away your career just for me."

"Don't worry. You're not the only reason I'm staying," she laid back down on her side looking at him. "I'm not ready to move any farther from my home than I'm already being forced to," his head gave an odd tilt before the meaning of her words sunk in and he smiled.

"I think you need to get some sleep," he said as he pulled the blanket up from the foot of the bed.

"Are you staying the night?"

"I said I would," he assured wrapping the blanket around both of them as he spooned behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and her own arms rested on his.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Moments in Time 9/?  
Author: sglab  
Rating: k+  
Pairings/Characters: Weir/Lorne, Sheppard/Mckay, Beckett  
Summary: A missing scene for The Return  
Spoilers: The Return  
Beta: No  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I'm just having fun for nothing.  
Feedback: would appreciate it

Moment 9

"Hey. Is this seat taken?"

Elizabeth looked up from her contemplations of her drink and smiled. "John." She was sitting at the restaurant bar where she was having dinner with John, Rodney and Carson who was off checking to see if their table was ready.

"So how've you been?" John asked.

She averted his eyes for a long moment. "Not great."

Their eyes met and they both nodded. "Yeah, even getting the boy doesn't make losing your home suck any less."

A corner of her mouth curled up and a single eyebrow rose. "Getting the boy?"

He smirked. "You know, boy meets girl, boy gets girl? In this case it's; boy meets boy, drags his feet and finally gets boy. For you it's; girl meets boy, girl gets boy."

"You and Rodney? When?" She asked.

She had to bite her tongue when she saw the light blush appear on John's cheeks. "This afternoon."

Her eyes widened. "You're kidding?"

His bottom lip poked out. "It's not like he lives next door."

She nodded. "I know the feeling. I've seen Marc maybe twice in the last six weeks and he's just been assigned to the Daedalus."

After the long de-brief when the expedition had returned to Earth, Elizabeth and Marc spent the weekend together in a hotel room. Talking, eating and making love was all they did.

Marc was back on duty at the SGC by Monday morning and they didn't see each other until three weeks later when Marc surprised her at her apartment.

Two and a half weeks earlier

Elizabeth checked her clock when her doorbell rang. It was nine in the evening. She pulled her robe tighter around her and looked through the peep hole.

"Elizabeth?" Marc was frowning as he got a glimpse of her once she opened the door. Her hair was limp and there were dark circles under her eyes.

He stepped in past her putting down the red carnations he brought her. He looked around and shook his head. "First you're going to take a long bath and while you do that I'm going to pick up this mess." The room was littered with take out containers and clothes.

"Marc, we haven't seen each other in three weeks."

"After I get this cleaned up I'll join you," he guided her to her bathroom. Once inside he ran the bathwater and looked to see if there was any bubble bath. Yes, he found a bottle from the hotel they had stayed at when they first returned to Earth.

When the bath was ready he moved over to Elizabeth and removed her robe and proceeded with the rest of her pajamas. He shook his head when he got her top off. He could see the outline of her ribs.

"Come on," he guided her into the tub and gave her a kiss on the forehead making sure she would be all right alone for a little while before slipping out.

It hadn't taken very long for him to clean things up and he decided to check out the kitchen. He found enough for a small meal, but he decided to wait for the morning to fix anything. He doubted Elizabeth would be awake enough to eat after the bath.

Thinking of her in her bathtub he slipped into the bathroom and took a look at her. She seemed much more relaxed than she had when he first arrived. He promised he would join her so he removed his own clothes and pulled her into a sitting position so he could sit behind her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

They slept curled together under her fresh sheets and when they woke up the next morning they made love. He made breakfast and they spent the day together in her apartment until he coaxed her out for some dinner. The next day he had to go back to work and a week after that he was assigned to the Daedalus.

"Sorry to hear that," John said. "I've been busy with my own team. I hadn't heard much about Lorne."

"Is everybody ready for dinner then?" Carson's voice interrupted them.

Elizabeth and John stood next to their friends. "John told me about you two, Rodney."

"What's this then?" Carson asked.

"John and Rodney finally got together just today," Elizabeth gave Rodney who was staring wide eyed and slack jawed at them a kiss on the cheek.

"It's about bloody time," Carson said.

"Rodney, close your mouth, you'll attract flies," John tapped Rodney's chin and got a glare from the scientist. John smirked and wrapped an arm around the other man's shoulders as they followed their friends to their table.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Moments in Time 10/?  
Author: sglab  
Rating: k+  
Spoilers: Return p1 and minor speculation of p2  
Notes: Set after p2. It basically goes AU from here  
Pairings/Characters: Weir/Lorne established, Mckay/Sheppard established  
Feedback: would be appreciated

Moment 10

A lot happened in a short amount of time after the dinner Elizabeth had with John, Rodney and Carson. The Assurans were gone, at least for now, and Atlantis still stood. They were given back their city after the Ancients left as well.

Chaos seemed to be the order of the day. As she had two and a half years ago Elizabeth walked through the halls of Atlantis. Gone were the ten thousand year old plants though, as was Peter Grodin. However, like two and a half years ago, there were children of varying ages running the halls. For that alone the sense of home was returning to Elizabeth.

The Athosians had not finished settling back on the main land and Elizabeth passed by many of them in the halls. Something caught her eye and she looked over just in time to see an oval shaped ball coming towards her. Her left arm came out without thinking about it and she just managed to catch the football without dropping her tablet computer.

"Sorry Dr. Weir," Jinto rushed up next to her taking the ball from her.

She gave him a smile. "No harm done, but you might want to move the game into the rec. area." She had been sure to set that up as soon as she knew the Athosians were returning to the city for awhile.

"Yes ma'am," the boy ducked his head before running off to do as she had instructed.

"I'll make him a quarterback yet," John sidled up next to Elizabeth having just passed Jinto. "How goes the organization?"

"Things seem even more crazy than they did two and a half years ago. How are things on your end…hold on," she lifted her hand and tapped her radio. "Rodney, you cannot kill him," she rolled her eyes as John snickered. "John," she looked at him. "Would you handle your boyfriend?"

John's face scrunched up. Elizabeth continued to stare. Sighing, he pressed his own radio. "Rodney, you cannot test any of those theories on him." John gave Elizabeth a pleading look, but she remained still.

He threw up his hands and continued. "Rodney, you realize he can kill you in anyone of over a hundred ways with his pinky alone?" John grinned. "Good, now let the poor man go so he can see his girlfriend." A smirk appeared on his face before he said. "Elizabeth." John yanked his radio out of his ear and shoved it in his pocket.

Elizabeth raised a single eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"He started yelling at me when I told him you and Lorne were dating."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You know, I don't think Marc knows over a hundred ways to kill a man with his pinky."

Smirking, he said. "I know."

"You two are perfect for each other." Elizabeth pressed her hand against her radio again. "Yes Carson, what can I do for you? All right, I'm on my way," she looked at John. "Duty calls."

"Hey Elizabeth," she turned back when John called to her. "I've been meaning to mention this. You do know Lorne's first name is Evan don't you? Marcus is his middle name."

The corners of Elizabeth's mouth curled up. "Of course I know. I've used it twice on him. The first time I tried it didn't go over very well. He prefers Marcus."

"And the second time?"

Her mouth twitched a little. "Let's just say he was a little distracted to care at the time."

"Eww! TMI, Elizabeth," John turned and walked off the other way.

Elizabeth went on her way grinning.

The door to her quarters opened and Elizabeth walked in heading straight for her bed. She smiled when she saw who was waiting for her. Marc sat on her bed on top of her covers leaning against the wall. His bare feet were resting on the bed.

"Hi," he smiled up at her.

"I see you survived Rodney Mckay," she pulled off her shoes and lay down next to him.

"It was almost worth it to see the look on his face when he found out you and I are dating. He just stared at me for a moment with his mouth gaping and said 'you're dating Elizabeth?'" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her so her head rested on his shoulder. "How was your day?"

"Busy," she said curling up closer to him. "First I was almost beaned by a football."

"What?"

She smirked. "Jinto and a friend of his were playing with the football John gave them. That was just before Rodney contacted me threatening to try experiments on you."

"My heroine," he placed a kiss on her lips. "What did you say to convince him anyway? I got my radio on in time to hear Sheppard telling Mckay to let me go see my girlfriend."

She laughed. "I'm afraid you'll have to thank John. He told Rodney you knew over a hundred ways to kill a man with your pinky alone."

"I'll have to thank Sheppard later. Those two have a strange relationship."

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Marc's lips. "Let's not talk about John and Rodney anymore."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," he kissed her back tugging on her shirt while she did the same with his.

They made love late into the night. Their tired bodies were wrapped around each other, but neither could fall asleep yet. "Marc, why don't you like your first name?"

Marc leaned against the wall at the head of the bed pulling Elizabeth down so her head was resting on his chest. He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders having felt shivers vibrating through her body. "My Grandfather -my mother's father- his name was Marcus. I was really close to him until he died just after I started working at the SGC. He raised my sister and me after our parents died when I was fifteen."

"I wish I could have met him."

"Me too," he tightened his hold on her. "I'd like you to meet my sister."

"I'd like that too," her voice was getting quiet as she started to drop off to sleep.

"I'd like to meet your mom too," he said to the sleeping woman in his arms. "I have a question I'd like to ask her." Marc pressed a kiss to the top of Elizabeth's head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep along with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Moments in Time 11/?  
Author: sglab  
Rating: k  
Characters/Pairings: Weir/Lorne, Sheppard/McKay  
Summary: The flu hits Atlantis  
Notes: I started writing something very different but it wasn't going well and came up with a very different moment so it took me longer than I had planned.

Moment 11

Marc entered the commissary and looked around. There were only a few people scattered around the room eating lunch and one person in line getting food. Rodney McKay was staring down one of the kitchen workers.

"Is there a problem?" Marc asked coming up behind Rodney after grabbing a tray.

"This moron gave me this so called vegetable soup."

"And?"

"And?" Rodney glared. "If I give this to Sheppard he'll throw up on me."

Marc glanced at McKay's tray and turned up his nose. "I wouldn't worry about the soup. The mystery meat looks like it's enough to make a healthy man throw up."

"That's for me," Rodney sniffed.

"The smell alone will guarantee your shoes will need a good cleaning."

"Fine," Rodney put his plate of mystery meat back. "Why do I have to feed him anyway? I thought the infirmary had people to take care of their patients' needs."

"McKay, if you haven't noticed there's a serious flu going around Atlantis and we are severely understaffed. And he's your boyfriend, it's your job to take care of him when he's sick."

"Would you keep it down," Rodney continued to glare.

Lorne just rolled his eyes as he put a bowl of soup on his own tray. "McKay, you'd be surprised how many people know you and Sheppard are dating and couldn't care less." Not looking at the other man, Lorne continued putting things on his tray just glad he shut McKay up.

Marc looked up when he was finished to see Rodney still standing there. "You better get moving or that soup is gonna get cold."

A few minutes later the two men entered the infirmary with their trays. Marc took a moment to look at his CO. Sheppard was huddled under his blankets with only a handful of dark hair sticking out.

He continued around the bed until he was standing next to the second bed over. He could see some dark hair and forehead sticking out from under these blankets. "Elizabeth, do you feel like trying something to eat?"

There was a moment of silence before he heard some rustling revealing a very pale and tired Elizabeth Weir.

"Come on Sheppard, time to eat," Marc heard Rodney's voice from behind him and then a groan.

"Leave me alone," Sheppard's whining voice carried far to everyone's surprise.

"What did you bring me?" Elizabeth asked pulling Marc's attention back to her.

"It's a vegetable soup," he pulled the cover from its bowl after he helped Elizabeth sit up.

"Marc, get that away from me now!" Elizabeth's body jerked over the side of her bed and a few minutes later Marc was pulling off his boots and dumping them in plastic box Carson was holding up in front of them. 

"I'm sorry Marc," Elizabeth sniffled wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it sweet-heart," he kissed her on the forehead.

"Elizabeth, in another day or so you should start feeling better," Carson assured. "I'll be releasing the two of you tomorrow."

"Who's going to take care of them then?" Rodney asked.

"The people who love them most I suspect," Carson smiled before walking off to check on some other patients.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Elizabeth," Marc said stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Would you stay for a little while?" She asked.

"Sure," he sat down on the edge of the bed bringing his legs up to stretch on the bed along side her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her in so her head was resting on his shoulder.

Marc could hear two whispered voices from a few feet away. "I'm not good at this," he heard Rodney's voice. He could hear the doubt and even fear in that voice.

"I know," Sheppard's voice now was soothing and understanding.

Marc sneaked a glance over to the next bed. Rodney was sitting on the edge of Sheppard's bed. He was sitting so his right shoulder was leaning against Sheppard's left shoulder. His other hand was busy spoon feeding Sheppard. It figured his CO would be able to eat the vegetable soup.

A week later Marc was laying in a bed in the infirmary feeling miserable. 

"Finally."

"Rodney, you want to turn it down. We heard you all the way from the commissary," Sheppard walked over next to the other man putting the tray he carried in over Rodney's table. "Eat slowly."

"Elizabeth, when is Beckett going to release us?" Marc asked.

"Is Rodney starting to get on your nerves?" She grinned.

"He was getting on my nerves the second I met him."

"Major, you want KP when you get better?" John was grinning while tossing out the threat.

"No offense Colonel."

"He's an acquired taste," John patted Rodney's arm smiling at him.

"You're getting released right now," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, thank god," Rodney said.

"Elizabeth was talking to Lorne," Sheppard said.

"When do I get released?" Rodney pouted.

"Tomorrow," Sheppard said. "Your temperature needs to go down a little more."

"Great," Rodney muttered pulling the cover off his soup. "Oh no," his body jerked to the side of the bed.

Sheppard sat on the edge of the bed rubbing Rodney's back. "This is why you're not getting released today."

"I hope you feel better soon, Rodney," Elizabeth stood next to her friend while waiting for Marc to finish getting dressed.

Rodney was resting his head on Sheppard's shoulder who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I think he's sleeping," John whispered.

"Good luck," she winked at John who grinned.

"We need a vacation," Marc said to Elizabeth a few minutes later as she walked with him out of the infirmary.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Moments in Time 12/?  
Author: sglab  
Rating: k  
Characters/Pairings: Weir/Lorne, Sheppard/McKay, Beckett and the team  
Summary: Dinner with friends  
Notes: Lorne gets a little introspective which is surprising since I'm not a big fan of introspective fic.  
Feedback: Would appreciate it

Moment 12

A long table with bench seats sat at one end of the commissary filled almost to capacity. John and Rodney sat next to each other on one side while Marc and Elizabeth sat together across from them. Teyla was sitting next to Elizabeth while Ronon sat on Teyla's other side. Last, but not least, Carson sat on Rodney's other side.

It was dinner time on Atlantis. The seven people at the table had begun eating dinner together when their schedules permitted some time after the city had been returned to their care.

Marc was pleased to be welcomed into this odd little family. There were several different conversations going on at the table. It was hard to keep track of who was talking to whom.

Elizabeth was carrying on one conversation with Carson and another one with Teyla simultaneously. Teyla was also carrying on a conversation with Ronon at the same time she was talking with Elizabeth. John and Rodney seemed to be trading barbs.

While he wasn't carrying on a conversation with them, Marc wasn't feeling left out. Elizabeth would turn and smile at him every once and awhile. He knew she was checking up on him. He was just getting his strength back after that flu. She had started back to work full time after he had been released from the infirmary herself.

He noticed John and Rodney were the same way. A person would have to look for it, but Marc had caught the little looks between the two men showing their concern for each other. Rodney was a little slower in getting better and John was watching him with a closer eye of late.

Poor Carson, Marc noted looking at the Scot. He had a feeling Elizabeth was trying to play matchmaker for the good doctor. Carson and Cadman had broken up awhile ago and Cadman was back on Earth.

In fact all of Marc's team prior to leaving Atlantis after the Ancients had taken it back had been reassigned. He was feeling in a bit of limbo for awhile. He went on some missions with Sheppard's team before he got the flu.

He was working more on Atlantis now doing what needed to be done in the city. He would go off world when he was needed and when he was well enough, but it was working well right now. He was able to spend more time with Elizabeth and it took some of the pressure off of Sheppard while he was off world so much.

"Elizabeth," Rodney spoke pulling Marc out of his musings. "Remember a few weeks ago you and I talked about Jeannie coming to visit here?" Elizabeth nodded. "She wrote me back and said she'd like to bring Maddison."

"Rodney, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Atlantis isn't exactly child friendly." Elizabeth said.

"They'll only be here for a few days," Rodney said. "Jeannie doesn't want to leave Maddison again."

"I'll make sure security is tight while they're here," Marc offered.

Elizabeth looked at Rodney and then John who was keeping quiet, but she could she he was hoping she would say yes. She then looked at Marc and he cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "All right," she sighed. "But at the first sign of trouble they're on a jumper back to the SGC."

"Great," Rodney grinned. "They'll be visiting in a week if that's all right."

"That will be fine," she said. "Marc and I have been talking and we've decided to go back to Earth for a little vacation. We'll probably leave in a couple of weeks."

"Good," John said. "I've been telling you, you need a vacation," he said to Elizabeth.

"Now that I know I'll be coming back if I visit Earth I feel better about the idea," she said feeling Marc's hand wrap around her own. There was a moment of silence as everyone remembered the day they were told to leave the city.

Conversation picked up again and a few minutes later everyone was finishing up. The group parted going off to do their own things.

"I should have said no to Rodney," Elizabeth said as she and Marc entered her quarters.

"It'll be okay," he said.

"Sometimes I feel like the mean mom," she rubbed her temples as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"And Sheppard's the fun dad," Marc said sitting down next to her.

Elizabeth grimaced. "And what does that make you?"

He grinned letting his dimples show. "Mom's good looking younger lover."

She shoved him back so he was sprawled on the bed and then climbed on top of him straddling his hips. "You're going to pay for that. You're only two years younger."

"What's my punishment?" He laughed.

"I haven't decided," she leaned down pressing her lips to his.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Moments in Time 13/?  
Author: sglab  
Rating: k  
Characters/Pairings: Weir/Lorne, Sheppard/McKay, Teyla/Ronon Beckett.  
Summary: Rodney's sister visits.  
Spoiler: Mckay and Mrs. Miller  
Notes: This took me forever. I'm still not sure about it. It's not as much about Weir/Lorne, but it is from Weir's pov.  
Feedback: Would be appreciated

Moment 13

It was Jean Miller and her daughter Maddison's second day on Atlantis and everyone was gathered in the rec room. A table the size of a card table was set up in the corner of the room and Maddison was taking full advantage of it.

The moment Rodney's niece had laid eyes on Ronon the little girl walked up to him, put out her hand grabbing his and told him it was tea time. The members of his team as well as Jean, Elizabeth and Marc did their best to stifle their amusement, but a few snickers and snorts managed to escape as the big man seemed to be dragged through the gateroom by a little girl all of five years old.

However two of the men who had been snickering less than twenty-fours earlier were now sitting along with Ronon having a tea party. Marc was sitting between Sheppard and Ronon who were sitting on either side of Maddison.

Elizabeth was sitting with Jean, Teyla and Rodney who refused to take part in the tea party. The ladies it seemed were not invited. Elizabeth couldn't blame her; what little girl wouldn't have a crush on those three?

"So Teyla, Elizabeth," Jean spoke Elizabeth's name with a bit of hesitancy, but the leader of the expedition had insisted and Jean had accepted asking them all to call her Jean. "Tell me about this boyfriend of Mer's," McKay started squirming and protesting. "He seemed like a decent guy when I met him last time I was here," in truth she thought John was pretty terrific. She had guessed they weren't together at the time, but she thought there might be something there. After John had shown Meredith's video to her she was certain there was something. It wasn't the fact that John had shown the video as much as how.

"It looks like all of you have found someone special through all of this craziness you live with," Jean said after the women had shared a few things about John Sheppard. "I don't know how you do it. Especially your people Teyla."

"My people believe in loving without hesitancy. We do not know when our last day will come so we must live life to the fullest," Teyla glanced over to the table smiling toward Ronon. The two had been sharing quarters for a few months now.

A squeal of delight interrupted their conversation and Rodney and the ladies looked up to see John holding Maddison around the waist moving her around the room like she was an airplane.

"John seems to be very good with kids," Jean said.

"Anyone hungry?" Rodney asked.

Jean's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Yes," Elizabeth spoke before Jean could say anything. "I'm sure Carson is finished working now."

Rodney was up and halfway out of the room when Jean called to him, but he hadn't stopped.

"Where'd Rodney go?" John asked coming up next to the ladies while holding Maddison.

"I uh I need to go talk to Meredith," Jean looked at a confused John and then her daughter.

"Does someone want to clue me in?" John asked.

"Umm, I was just commenting how good you seem with children," Jean said.

John frowned. "Well, thank you."

Elizabeth sighed. "I think Rodney's worried you'll want kids and he won't be enough for you."

"Oh, oh. Uh oh," John said. "I should talk to him."

"That would probably be a good idea," Elizabeth said when he wouldn't move.

"I should talk to him too," Jean said.

John waved his hand while passing Maddison over to her mother. "No, this is something we should have talked about sooner. Go ahead with dinner without us."

"It will be all right," Elizabeth said to Jean giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Let's go ahead to dinner." Lorne, Teyla and Ronon agreed and the group headed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Moments in Time  
Author: sglab  
Rating: k  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made.  
Pairs/Characters: Weir/Lorne, Sheppard/McKay implied, Sheppard  
Summary: Elizabeth is taken.  
Notes: I planned to write something more with Jean and Maddison, but the muse wouldn't cooperate. Instead it's a little Weir whumping.

Moment 14

Major Lorne was breathing hard as he stepped through the gate into Atlantis.

"Major, what's going on?"

Lorne looked at his commanding officer. "Elizabeth was taken by the natives. Request permission to take an extra team back to get her."

"Request denied."

"What?" Marc tried to protest, but was cut off by Sheppard.

"Major, you know full well we discussed this. Anyone romantically involved with someone who has been taken by hostiles will not be allowed on the rescue mission. Now I want you and your team in the briefing room so you can tell me the details. I'll take the rest of your team and my team once we have a plan."

Several minutes later everyone was standing up and heading out of the briefing room. "I knew I didn't like these people," Sheppard said. "Are you sure we'll find her this way?"

"Yes Sir," Lorne said. "Sir, permission to speak freely," Sheppard nodded. "I don't think you should lead this mission."

"Really?" Sheppard stared at his subordinate.

"Yes Sir. I think your feelings for Elizabeth will get in the way."

"Major, I…," Sheppard's gaze had shifted over Lorne's shoulder and he seemed to pale.

"Colonel?" Lorne looked over his own shoulder and his head dropped to look at his shoes. Several curses ran through his head when he caught McKay's retreating back. "Colonel," he raised his head to look at his CO.

"We'll discuss this when I've returned," Sheppard's voice was curt as he marched out of the room.

It was an eternity before Lorne's team and Sheppard's team returned. Marc had paced from Elizabeth's office through the control area and down in front of the gate and back up to her office as he waited.

He sat at her desk looking at the few pictures displayed. The first was of her dog Sedge now being taken care of by her ex-boyfriend. The next was her parents. He smiled looking at the one with himself and Elizabeth. It was a candid shot of them on the mainland leaning against a tree. Their heads were tipped together and they were asleep. It was taken just over a week ago when Rodney's sister and niece were visiting. They had all gone onto the mainland together for the day.

The last picture was from the same day of all of them together. Marc's arm was wrapped around Elizabeth's middle and he was pulling her close to his side. Ronon and Teyla were in a similar pose. Jean sat next to Rodney with Maddison in her lap. Beckett was between Teyla and Elizabeth. Last but not least Sheppard had his arm around McKay's shoulders and they were both smiling. It was just before the subject of children had come up. Since then things had been strained between the two men.

Marc heard the gate activate and jumped from the seat. "Who is it Sgt?"

"It's Teyla's IDC Sir."

"Lower the shield," Marc ran down the stairs to stand before the gate.

Marc was sure he would collapse to the floor when Sheppard was the first through holding in his arms the most beautiful sight Lorne had ever beheld. Then he realized Elizabeth was not conscious. "Beckett, this is Lorne. I need a medical team at the gateroom ASAP."

"Elizabeth," Marc took her from Sheppard without even thinking about it. There was a small part of his brain that registered everyone had returned safe and sound.

"Major," he heard Beckett's voice and saw the gurney. Resting Elizabeth on the gurney, Marc followed them to the infirmary.

Several hours later Marc sat in a chair next to Elizabeth's bed. It had been a couple hours since she had come out of surgery. She had a broken arm in several places requiring an operation. A mild concussion and a few scrapes and bruises were the only other injuries. The natives it turned out were not interested in negotiating for supplies. They simply wanted Elizabeth as a sacrifice to the Wraith.

"How's she doing?"

Marc glanced up toward his CO who was entering the private room before returning his gaze to the woman in the bed. "She's sleeping. Beckett said she'll be fine with a little rest. The arm's going to take awhile to heal, but other than that there shouldn't be any problems."

"That's good to hear," Sheppard sat in the chair next to Lorne. "Look Lorne…"

"Sir, I was out of line. I hope I didn't screw things up worse between you and Rodney," Marc was looking at Sheppard. "God, sometimes I feel like I'm living in an episode of Will and Grace."

Sheppard snorted trying to hold back the laugh so as not to wake Elizabeth. "Well, unlike Will, I swing both ways," he turned serious. "There was a time when I thought Elizabeth and I would get together. I guess it was bad timing. And then there's Rodney," he smiled. "We'll work it out."

"John, go talk to Rodney."

"How long have you been awake?" John asked Elizabeth.

"Long enough," she gripped Marc's hand in hers.

"You two ever talk about having kids?"

"Excuse me?" A single eyebrow rose as Elizabeth stared at John.

"I'm just saying you've got a babysitter anytime you need one," John grinned. "I'll leave you two alone and keep the visitors away until tomorrow," he gave Elizabeth's arm a squeeze and a slap to Lorne's shoulder before leaving them alone.

"Will and Grace?"

Marc grimaced. "Exactly how long were you awake anyway?"

"I think I'll keep that to myself," she grinned.

Marc leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you Marc."


End file.
